Juste ?
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Oh ça va, on a juste couché ensemble", qu'il dit. Il te soûle à tout dédramatiser. Mais tu sais que s'il faut dédramatiser, c'est que drame il y a.


Yo ! Un OS écrit pou la nuit du FoF sur le thème Juste. C'est la suite de _Maestro_ , mais ça peut être lu indépendamment.

Bonne lecture !

 **Juste ?**

Ça t'exaspère et même, ça t'emmerde. Cette manie qu'il a de toujours tout dévaloriser d'un coup de langue.

« Oh, ça va, on a juste couché ensemble. »

Pour le coup, toi, t'aurais bien voulu parler. Avoir une vraie discussion avec lui, une fois dans ta vie. Bon, t'exagères, c'est vrai mais … merde, comment est-ce qu'il peut avoir l'air si nonchalant ? C'est pas humain. Tu remarques quand même un truc, un léger mouvement du coin de la bouche qui ne veut dire qu'un truc : il est pas à l'aise. Ça t'emmerde encore plus. Sera-t-il toujours obligé d'essayer de se la jouer cool ? Il y a son empaffé de Mozart en fond sonore – que tu commences doucement à apprécier, mais tu lui diras jamais – et il est avachi sur ta chaise de bureau. Mais ses jambes sont tendues. Tu le remarques, maintenant. Au fil du temps t'as commencé à faire gaffe à tous ces petits tics qui montrent sa gêne, sa tristesse, toutes ces petites choses dont son orgueil l'empêche de parler. Tu le lui as déjà fait remarquer – durant l'épisode assez traumatisant où tu as essayé de sortir avec son frère, par exemple – et il t'a répliqué que c'était rien, qu'il était _juste_ stressé, _juste_ fatigué. Toujours ce mot pour dédramatiser. Mais tu commences à comprendre que si on doit dédramatiser c'est que drame il y a. Alors vous allez parler, et tant pis si tu fais la moitié de la conversation à toi tout seul. Tu l'aimes, tu le sais, ça date pas d'hier. Tu peux gérer. Lui, selon toute probabilité … point d'interrogation ? T'en sais fichtre rien et ça te saoule profondément – profondément comme- STOP. Hm. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça fait trois jours qu'il semble te faire la gueule, et puisque quand tu lui demandes il lâche pas le morceau, ça va être à toi de déballer ton machin, tout en faisant gaffe à pas trop en dire, parce que quoi qu'il dise il tient à toi et s'il apprend que tu baves sur lui depuis deux ans et que la raison de sa gêne est qu'il considère votre petite sauterie comme la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, tu risques l'erreur système et c'est pas beau à voir.

« T'es sûr ? _Juste_ couché ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracte une demi-seconde, puis se relâche – ah ! tu l'étranglerais !

« Bah ouais. Puisque j'te l'dis. »

Tu laisses flotter un silence lourd de sens, qui signifie tout à fait clairement que tu n'y crois absolument pas. Alors oui, c'est ça quand tu mènes une conversation. Comme t'es pas causant, tu gères au moins les silences. Il te coupe dans ton trip intérieur de meneur de conversation muet en lançant :

« Et si on se faisait une partie de Pokémon ? »

Et là t'hallucines carrément parce que ? Sans dec' c'est ton jeu préféré, d'habitude il te fait chier pour que tu décroches des écrans et que tu passes à Magic ou à Citadelles. Donc là, tu comprends qu'il y a un vrai problème, encore plus gros que ce que tu pensais. Et tu sais pas commet réagir, parce que t'es pas sûr de toi. C'est quitte ou double. Et tu te demandes si dans le fond, tu préfèrerais pas garder cette relation tendue à voir disparaître des années de conneries, de coups de pute et d'amitié. Rha ! Tu rages ! Le pire, c'est que l'autre con le voit même pas. Oh ! Mais en voilà une idée brillante ! T'en as marre d'être dans la merde tout seul, alors tu jettes de manière tout à fait calme :

« Non. »

De façon à ce qu'il soit lui aussi dans la merde. Parce que qu'y a-t-il de plus gênant qu'un Vanitas qui propose une partie de jeu vidéo ? Un Riku qui la refuse, bien sûr. Ça ne loupe pas et tu sens que s'il fait tourner la chaise, c'est plus pour se calmer que pour s'amuser. Il te demande clairement un truc qu'il t'a pas demandé depuis … quoi ? Quand tu t'es mis à hurler et à chialer et à frapper tout le monde sans raison. Il y a cinq ans.

« Qu'es-ce qui va pas Riku ? »

Tu réponds rien. Ça turbine dans ta tête. Maintenant que tu lui as bien fait comprendre que cette situation te fait bien chier, vous êtes à égalité. Mais pour le coup tu ne mènes plus la conversation, et le silence s'alourdit. Dur. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, ni toi quoi ajouter. Vous êtes condamnés à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Tu l'observes, du coup, tu cherches un truc qui t'encouragerait dans un sens ou dans l'autre. On ne s'en rend pas compte au premier abord, mais tu fais toujours très attention à ton entourage. T'es toujours le premier à t'en rendre compte quand quelque chose ne va pas – une amourette, une déprime, un divorce en cours de préparation, tout – et c'est pas toujours joyeux. Vas expliquer à ta mère que si tu pleures c'est parce que tu sais que d'ici deux mois grand maximum ton père se barre alors qu'elle s'accroche encore. Oh joie. Mais pour une fois, t'essayes de t'en servir bien, pour tout, tout sauf blesser Vanitas. Tu l'aimes, hein, faut pas oublier. Même si t'as souvent envie de l'encastrer dans le mur ou d'imprimer son visage en pochoir de sang sur le trottoir, même s'il te maltraite, même s'il y a beaucoup trop de « même si » pour que votre relation soit clairement saine.

Alors tu remarque, très discret, un léger rougissement. Tu penses à de la colère, mais le truc, c'est que quand il est en colère ce connard sourit. C'est assez impressionnant. Et sexy. Mais qu'importe. Du coup, toi, tu souris, et tu décides de te la jouer à la Vanitas, très simplement. Tu t'adosses sur le mur, et si ta nonchalance est également feinte tu n'es pas aussi nerveux que lui tout à l'heure. Tu parles, tu jouis déjà de la tête qu'il va faire.

« Oh, rien. Je suis _juste_ fou amoureux de toi. »

.

.

Patom !

Bon ben … Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
